A Girl With Automail Arms
by Black Wolves Dressed In White
Summary: When a girl tries to bring her parents back, she is in for a NASTY surprize. But can she find love after losing her arms?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

That morning, it was hot and humid. The morning Mother and Father died. I was only 10, and my older brother only 13. I remember that day clearly. I tried to do a double human transmutation. My older brother, he was happy to help me. We did this in his workshop, where he made animals out of scrap. When we started, my hands felt hot, yet cold. A force pushed me over as it disintegrated my left arm. I looked over to see my brother getting pulled in. I kept my head tilted as i tried to get him.  
>"Erica, Get back!" He yelled.<br>"Dominic, No!" I yelled back.  
>After Dominic dissapeared, i didn't know what to do. my right arm disintegrated as i pushed Dominic into the body of a horse. It was the only one with built in weapons. I watched as the body's of my parents where twisted, evil. I used my feet and some Alchemy action to destroy them. I saw Dominic awaken, only to jump back.<br>"B-brother, I'm sorry" I whispered.  
>I blacked out. When i awoke, i saw my uncle standing over me. I was stuck on my back and i couldn't feel my chest.<br>"U-uncle Toboe" I whispered.  
>My uncle smiled down at me.<br>"You need 2 whole arms" He said.  
>Dominic came trotting in.<br>"She's awake" He said.  
>"Brother... is it really that bad?" I whispered.<br>Dominic looked down, "In all truth, yeah. I mean, you are just bandages on your upper body and your stuck as a triangle-like human, what do you think?"  
>I groaned lightly as the Anesthetic wore off. My uncle was constructing 2 arms.<br>"I'm surprised your upper body is still in tact" Said Uncle Toboe.  
>I nodded a bit. I saw the cavity that would be put on my arm-sockets to attach the arms. I drifted off. When i next awoke, there was a sharp pain. I looked up at my uncle. He was attaching the left automail arm to my shoulder. I tried not to scream.<br>"Dominic! Get OUT!" Called my aunt.  
>A tear gave way.<br>"Erica, its alright. the arm is almost attached. Dailia, get me some blood, we tore the skin" Said my uncle.  
>Finally, my uncle went to get the right arm. He pushed the socket into place and began to attach the nerves. I could feel more nerves being attached to the arm and it took all my might not to scream.<br>"I'm sorry Hun, this is hard on us to" My aunt said, a few tears slipping.  
>The pain stopped abruptly.<br>"Alright Erica, drink this and sleep. Let everything work its way" My uncle said.  
>He handed me a bit of a blue drink. I drank it and laid backwards, already falling asleep.<br>Dominic came in. I finally awoke with him by my side.  
>"Erica, try to use your arms" Dominic told me.<br>I tried. Slowly, the arms rose to my face and i gasped. I then sat up and looked at my arms. The way they glistened made me happy, yet sad.  
>"Dominic, i don't feel right" I said.<br>"You haven't eaten in 5 days, of course you don't feel right" Dominic told me.  
>I shook my head.<br>"Thats not it! Fuck! Nobody gets it" I almost screamed.  
>My uncle turned the corner. Not before Rookie, his Siamese cat. I looked at Rookie and he jumped and ran. I looked down, teary eyed. Uncle picked the scared cat up and set her on my lap.<br>"I thought i was going to lose you so soon after your father. You slipped in and out of a coma" My uncle told me.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

That morning, it was hot and humid. The morning Mother and Father died. I was only 10, and my older brother only 13. I remember that day clearly. I tried to do a double human transmutation. My older brother, he was happy to help me. We did this in his workshop, where he made animals out of scrap. When we started, my hands felt hot, yet cold. A force pushed me over as it disintegrated my left arm. I looked over to see my brother getting pulled in. I kept my head tilted as i tried to get him.  
>"Erica, Get back!" He yelled.<br>"Dominic, No!" I yelled back.  
>After Dominic dissapeared, i didn't know what to do. my right arm disintegrated as i pushed Dominic into the body of a horse. It was the only one with built in weapons. I watched as the body's of my parents where twisted, evil. I used my feet and some Alchemy action to destroy them. I saw Dominic awaken, only to jump back.<br>"B-brother, I'm sorry" I whispered.  
>I blacked out. When i awoke, i saw my uncle standing over me. I was stuck on my back and i couldn't feel my chest.<br>"U-uncle Toboe" I whispered.  
>My uncle smiled down at me.<br>"You need 2 whole arms" He said.  
>Dominic came trotting in.<br>"She's awake" He said.  
>"Brother... is it really that bad?" I whispered.<br>Dominic looked down, "In all truth, yeah. I mean, you are just bandages on your upper body and your stuck as a triangle-like human, what do you think?"  
>I groaned lightly as the Anesthetic wore off. My uncle was constructing 2 arms.<br>"I'm surprised your upper body is still in tact" Said Uncle Toboe.  
>I nodded a bit. I saw the cavity that would be put on my arm-sockets to attach the arms. I drifted off. When i next awoke, there was a sharp pain. I looked up at my uncle. He was attaching the left automail arm to my shoulder. I tried not to scream.<br>"Dominic! Get OUT!" Called my aunt.  
>A tear gave way.<br>"Erica, its alright. the arm is almost attached. Dailia, get me some blood, we tore the skin" Said my uncle.  
>Finally, my uncle went to get the right arm. He pushed the socket into place and began to attach the nerves. I could feel more nerves being attached to the arm and it took all my might not to scream.<br>"I'm sorry Hun, this is hard on us to" My aunt said, a few tears slipping.  
>The pain stopped abruptly.<br>"Alright Erica, drink this and sleep. Let everything work its way" My uncle said.  
>He handed me a bit of a blue drink. I drank it and laid backwards, already falling asleep.<br>Dominic came in. I finally awoke with him by my side.  
>"Erica, try to use your arms" Dominic told me.<br>I tried. Slowly, the arms rose to my face and i gasped. I then sat up and looked at my arms. The way they glistened made me happy, yet sad.  
>"Dominic, i don't feel right" I said.<br>"You haven't eaten in 5 days, of course you don't feel right" Dominic told me.  
>I shook my head.<br>"Thats not it! Fuck! Nobody gets it" I almost screamed.  
>My uncle turned the corner. Not before Rookie, his Siamese cat. I looked at Rookie and he jumped and ran. I looked down, teary eyed. Uncle picked the scared cat up and set her on my lap.<br>"I thought i was going to lose you so soon after your father. You slipped in and out of a coma" My uncle told me.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

When i finally awoke, i was laying on a warm rock.

No, not a rock

A chest?

I breathed in through my nose and almost choked.  
>Edward Elric<br>What happened?  
>I smelled tears on his shirt.<br>My tears  
>I sighed and laid very still. It was still night and I refused to awaken Edward. My heartbeat was rapid as i felt a tickle in my nose.<br>_No! Aw crap!_ I thought.  
>I sneezed, loud and hard. I was jolted down the hill. I saw Ed jump up and i was just somersaulting down. Ed ran after me, however, and grabbed my leg. He stared down at me with a sleepy, board expression. I sniffed and pouted.<br>"Sorry" I say.  
>Ed yawned and drug me up to the tree. He plopped back down on his back and sighed. I sat there, glancing at him every once in a while. Ed would look back, but i would refuse to make eye contact. He huffed and yanked at my right arm, pulling me down. I landed on him.<br>"What was that for!" I gasp.  
>"What" He asks, "I was cold"<br>I blushed lightly and just lay there. He smelled like a forest on a summer morning with the pine trees making a smell. It was magic. Ed chuckled.  
>"Your an odd one. Why do you intend on sniffing me?" He asked.<br>I looked at him "What? You smell good."  
>Ed snorted, "You admit it!"<br>I blushed and got up.  
>"What are you doing now, Erica?" Ed asked.<br>"I don't know." I sighed.  
>Ed sighed and took my automail hand in his.<br>"Like my Mechanic always says, be careful" He whispered.  
>"Well you can't turn both of your arms into weapons" I smile.<br>Ed laughs, "I can do that too! your arms are more human than mine"  
>"No they're not" I whisper, "Just look at my body and you can see. I am fragile!"<br>Ed stopped and stared at me.  
>"Your body isn't freaky, Erica! Your just like me! We both need some work and our bodies back" Ed said, looking down at me.<br>I stopped at stared up at him. Ed smiled and put his automail hand to my cheek, making me blush. I jumped at a voice.  
>"Aww, look. The robotic rat found a cute little girlfriend" Said the voice.<br>"Envy!" Ed growled.  
>A green-haired dude came out of the woods with a smile. He was tagged by a man with blue hair, a woman with black hair and long black nails, and a fat man.<br>"Stay away from her" Ed growled.  
>The fat man looked at me with hunger in his eyes.<br>"Lust, can i eat her?" Asked the man.  
>"No, Gluttony" replied Lust.<br>"Dawwwwww" Gluttony huffed.  
>"Greed, what should we do?" Asked this Envy character.<br>The man with blue hair sighed, "No idea"  
>I stiffened and Ed pushed me behind him. I watched as the people walked twards us. My left automail hand had black currents going through it. Suddenly, my fingers where like butcher knifes. I smiled and flexed them. I jolted out from behind Ed and jabbed my fingers at Greed. I gasped as there was a screeching sound. My blades crunched jaggedly.<br>"Aw PISS! This is BAD!" I gasped and ran up beside Ed.  
>I turned my fingers back into strait blades and changed my other hand into blades. I then ran at this Gluttony character. I gasped as he opened his mouth and chomped off the right automail hand. I pulled back, my wrist sparking.<br>"Aw DOUBLE PISS!" I screamed.  
>"Mmmmm! Sharp objects tickle" Gluttony slurped.<br>I growled, then felt a sharp pain through my ear, shoulder, and lungs. I choked a bit and looked to Lust. I gasped lightly. Breathing was hard, due to the long nail in my chest. I dared not move. A nail poked at my throat.  
>"Edward, what are you going to do? Your girlfriend is slipping" Lust smiled.<br>I gasped, "Ed! Don't! Run"  
>I choked as the nail pushed on my throat. Ed ran at me and used his automail arm as a sward to cut the nails. I hit the ground with a heavy thud. Ed pulled the nails out frisky and held my head. I coughed as a stream of blood dripped down my mouth. I smiled up at Edward.<br>"N-no! Don't die..." Ed cried out.  
>I frowned, looking at Envy, who walked up to me and Ed.<br>"Not a step C-closer" I choked.  
>Envy stopped abruptly. There was an odd look in his eyes. The slitted puples where slowly coming undone. I coughed again, curling up. Envy advanced again. He kneeled by my body, looking at me. Greed came running at Ed, and Envy slapped him away. Lust took Ed's arm and pulled him away.<br>"DON'T TOUCH HER YOU BASTARDS! LEAVE ERICA ALONE!" Screamed Edward.  
>Envy huffed and picked me up. I was barely able to fight the dark. I felt an ear on my chest and i gasped lightly. Envy sighed.<br>"Erica, was it? Can you speak?" Asked Envy.  
>"Y-yes" I replied, barely hearable.<br>"Where does it hurt, can you point it out?" Envy kindly hummed.  
>I tried to move my hand.<br>"No... Its everywhere..." I replied, silently again.  
>Envy sighed and looked to the sky. He pulled a red jelly-like thing from his pocket and held it to me. It glowed and suddenly, i felt a comfortable shocking sensation all over. Edward was running twards Envy. The boy stood, holding me. He looked at Edward for a second and ran. He put me onto his back and changed his form into a cheetah.<br>"Hold on tight!" Envy told me.  
>I had no choice but to obey as big rock fists covered the path ahead. Envy growled as he scrambled across them. I could hear Ed giving chase. I was sleepy and in pain. i couldn't feel my head. Suddenly, Envy ducked into a cave.<br>"Gah, that boy is persistent" whispered Envy.  
>I groaned lightly as i watched the outside. I had lost a lot of blood. Envy became his original form. He held his jelly-thing to my body again, and the electric coursing went on 2 minutes longer, until i blacked out. When i awoke, i saw Envy tending to my wounds. He had bandaged over the sparking, broken hand i had.<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

I didn't know why i didn't run. Then, i heared automail clanking. A girl peeked in.  
>"Envy, has our guest awaken?" The girl asked.<br>"Yes, My dearest Mika. She hasn't responded to anything yet though" Envy smiled.  
>Mika smiled back, but it faded away when i coughed and sputtered. Blood streaked the floor infront of me. Envy sighed and took out a peice of fabric. He cleaned up my mouth.<br>"Jesus girl. Your gunna attract carnivores, or Gluttony" Envy sighed.  
>I snarled, "Its Erica for the 7th time"<br>Mika stared at me in disbelief.  
>"Erica, like Erica Zena" She asked.<br>I smiled and nodded. Mika ran around in a circle.  
>"MY CHILDHOOD FRIEND, MY CHILDHOOD FRIEND! WHAT ARE THE CHANCES!" She screamed.<br>I smiled. Suddenly, a rumble shook the floor. Rocks where thrown in and Envy gasped.  
>"LOOK OUT!" He yowled and threw me and Mika into the wall.<br>I felt a sharp crunch in my neck as Ed came in and picked up Envy by his shirt. I couldn't move, so i was helplessly watching as Ed screamed and yelled. He then spotted me. He ran over and his eyes widened.  
>"WHO WAS THE SMART-ASS WHO BROKE YOUR NECK!" Ed gasped.<br>I coughed weakly, "Idiot, that was you. You throw rocks and in a desperate attempt to get me out of the way, Envy threw me to the side"  
>Ed just stared at me.<br>"Edward, I see a gate in the distance. Its so warm... And i'm so cold" I groaned.  
>Envy crawled his way over to me and pulled me to the middle of the floor. He used the Jelly-thing to bring me back. I gasped loudly. Ed looked relieved as he picked me up. He started to walk away with me.<br>"What, No thank you's? You SHRIMP?" Mika yelled.  
>Ed growled and put me down. He then looked to Mika.<br>"THAT'S JUMBO SHRIMP TO YOU! I SHOULD BREAK OF YOUR LEGS AND STICK THEM ON YOUR HEAD YOU BACKWATER FOREST-WALKING IDIOT!" Ed yelled.  
>I broke out laughing with Envy and Mika. Edward then picked me up and returned to the tree. Dominic ran to see me, Al close behind.<br>"Is she OK?" Dominic asked.  
>"I'm fine" I tell him.<br>I thin smiled behind me. Mika comes walking up.  
>"Can i come with you guys?" She asks.<br>I smile and nod, "Why sure you can!"  
>Ed was about to protest when i glare up at him. Mika smiled up at Envy in the tree. Ed lets me down and i stand perfectly. Mika and I nod at eachother. Edward huffs and we go to the tree, where there is FOOD! I smile and pick up an orange. I tear into it. I looked at Envy every once in a while. He smiled at me and Mika.<br>"Would someone as kind as Envy be able to join?" Asked Mika.  
>I looked at Ed, who squashed his apple.<br>"Calm yourself, Ed" I said.  
>I then gave him a more stern look.<br>"He saved my life twice in a single day" I snarled.  
>Ed snarled back, "He is the ENEMY!"<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

I growled at Edward, and my eyes shifted into the eyes of a Panther for a second. Edward backed up. I smiled and ate another orange. I saw Mika look around and drop 3 bananas down her shirt. She winked at me and I scratched my head. Mika held her stomach as she stood.  
>"Be right back, bathroom time" She told us.<br>I watched her disappear, but I knew she was giving food to Envy. I sighed and ate yet another orange. Mika came back and ate a pear, then we where off.

~Time skip~  
>Edward smiled, but it fell as he looked behind him.<br>"ENVY, YOU STALKER! STOP FALLOWING ME!" He yelled and ran at Envy.  
>"STOP IT, YA GRASSHOPPER!" Mika yelled.<br>Ed ran and tackled Mika. Envy then tackled Ed and pinned him down. I worked to pull Envy off. Suddenly, the two got up and began an all out fist war. When Mika tried to kick Ed, I grabbed her leg and held tight. Mika's pants ripped and I saw the shimmery Automail leg. Mika took my moment of distraught to pull on my arms. My gloves came off and I snarled, flexing my two Automail hands. I took my gloves and put them onto my hands. I threw Mika into Envy, but she pushed me into Edward with alchemy. Ed screamed with Envy.  
>Envy roared, "MY NUTS! MY NUTS!"<br>Ed screamed, "I NEED THOSE! GET OFFFFFFFFFFFFF"  
>I rolled off Ed and Mika got off of Envy. We then snorted and fell down, laughing our heads off. Ed and Envy looked at us with confused faces. Ed's eyes then widened.<br>"Roy... Mustang...? No... It has to be... Riza... Hawkeye?" Ed whispered, "No, She's Erica Zena"  
>Me and Mika where red-faced, choking on our laughs.<br>"Alright Envy, as long as you don't slip up, your in" Ed sighed.  
>"Bout time" Envy sighed.<p>

~Time skip~  
>"It's beautiful!" Mika and I exclaimed.<br>Envy dove into Dominic's armor. Mika looked at her tummy as it talked.  
>"FOOD! MUST GET FOOD!" Mika yelped to Ed.<br>Ed laughed and nodded, "Alright"  
>We walked to a Chinese restaurant around the corner.<br>"Brother, maybe I should stay outside" Al said.  
>Ed nodded and me, him, and Mika walked in. A worker brought out hay and apples.<br>"Hey Al, can I tell you something? It's about Erica." Dominic asked.  
>Al nodded, "Sure, anything"<br>Dominic sighed, "Well, I'm sure Erica doesn't know this, but the parents that died, they where not her real parents. Her real parents are in the military. I believe one was a Lieutenant"  
>Al looked up, confused and surprised. He then waved as Lieutenant Hawkeye walked past.<br>"Hey! I want some food in here" Envy whimpered.  
>Dominic took in some Hay and Envy kneed him in the face. The horse-boy took in an apple. It hit Envy in the head and went into his foot. Another, with the same result. Three more at the same time, then Envy growled.<br>"STOP! STOP! That hurts!" Envy yowled.  
>Dominic sighed, "Sorry"<br>The others came out, and I was fallowing a bit after. We went to the central military center.  
>"Erica, Mika, come with me. Al, Dominic, stay out here." Ed said.<br>Mika poked a dog in the eye, and then screamed as she ran into the building, being chased by this unknown beast.  
>"Uhh, Erica, come with me." Ed told me.<br>I nodded and fallowed Ed to a room. A man behind a desk looked up at me, and his eyebrow rose.  
>"Um... E-Erica Zena, Sir" Erica crumpled.<br>"Erica, what do you want" Asked Roy with a curious expression.  
>"I wanna be a state Alchemist, sir" I said with more confidence.<br>Meanwhile, Dominic and Al walked around outside.  
>"I'm starving" Envy complained miserably.<br>He then heard Mika scream again and launched out. He came face to face with Lieutenant Hawkeye.  
>"Aw Shit..." Envy whispered.<br>He growled as he was tied up and drug off to prison. Hawkeye then returned to Mustang's office.  
>"We just caught A-" Hawkeye froze when she saw Erica.<br>Mustang gave her a look of "stop". Hawkeye sighed.  
>"This girl wants to take the State Alchemist Exam. Can you house her and her friends for it?" Mustang asked.<br>"Yeah" Hawkeye replied.  
>She then motioned for the kids to fallow. Right when I got out the door, Mika ran at me. A dog was chasing her.<br>"Halt! Sit!" I commanded.  
>Both Mika and the dog sat.<br>"Stay!" I called.  
>The dog and Mika nodded. Both Ed and Hawkeye where staring at me.<br>"Did you use alchemy to change your hair color?" Asked Ed.  
>"No, this is my natural hair color" I told him<br>I then gasped when I saw my hair was lit up. Blond bangs fell in front of my face and the rest of my hair became black, down to my mid-back.  
>"Ok, let's get going. Come Black Hyate" Hawkeye hummed.<br>"Come on Mika" I mimicked.  
>Mika nodded and fallowed after me. A few minutes later, we arrived at a cute 2-story house. I looked back to see that we had picked up Al, not Dominic. I sighed and shook my head as we where lead into a room. I saw a king-size bed and a couch. Nut down in the corner, was a little kid's bed. I turned on the light to see that the lover part of the wall was littered with drawings. I could tell Hawkeye, Mustang, a cat, and a little girl in each.<br>"You had a kid, Miss Hawkeye?" I asked.  
>"Please, call me Riza" She said, "But yes, I did. She was taken from me in an accident"<br>"What was her name?" I hummed.  
>"This isn't important!" Riza snapped, storming off into her room.<br>I sighed and lay down on the couch, taking off my coat, but leaving on my gloves. The sky darkened quickly, and I got up to get a glass of water. As I passed Riza's room, I froze.  
>"Roy, She's in Central. Is there a reason that you put our daughter under my care?" Riza asked.<br>Roy seamed to chuckle, "To think, 10 years after that car hit her, and our daughter forgot everything, we would see her again."  
>My mouth twitched lightly.<br>"That was the worst day of my life, you know that Roy, So why laugh about it. God, I've seen that day at least 15 times in my head." Riza snapped.  
>I breathed in sharply as Black Hyate yanked on my arm. He ran off, but I froze.<p>

I got scared.

The door swung open and Riza was staring down at me. I was staring up at her, blood seeping from the joint that kept my Automail arm on. Riza's hard look softened.  
>"Hawkeye, should we tell her?" Roy asked.<br>"I heard... I'm sorry" I flinched.  
>I closed my eyes tight, waiting for the pain. I heard Roy get up and approach. I tensed even more, getting lightheaded.<br>"Riza, step back. She's utterly terrified." Roy commanded.  
>I gasped in a breath and held it.<br>"Breath, Erica. Just in... out. Don't hold it." Roy said soothingly.  
>I knew where he was. My body relaxed itself. I felt a silk-like material brush against my face. Suddenly, there was a snap in my head and i fell to the ground.<br>"Roy! What did you do?" Riza gasped.  
>"Nothing. She refused to breath and knocked herself out" Roy said.<br>I finally passed out.

~Begin Pass out dream~  
><em>A little girl chased her mother around. I recognized her as Riza. That little girl looked in my direction, only for Roy to walk through me.<em>  
><em>"<strong>Daddy!<strong>" Giggled the small child._  
><em>Roy smiled, "<strong>Come here you little tiger!<strong>"_  
><em>The little girl screamed and laughed. She made cat noises.<em>  
><em>"<strong>No, Erica. Tigers go 'Roar! Grrrrrr!' Now you try it!<strong>" Riza laughed._  
><em>"<strong>ROAR! GRRRRRRR! Daddy needs to put down the tiger before she eats his face! Grrrrrrr<strong>" The small child mimicked._  
><em>Roy laughed, "<strong>Oh no! We don't want that!<strong>"_  
><em>He set down the little girl, who jumped onto a black tricycle. She rode it down the sidewalk.<em>  
><em>"<strong>Daddy! Look what i can do!<strong>" Called the child. __She rode into the road and raced down the street. Roy ran after her._  
><em>"<strong>No! Stop! Get back here!<strong>" He called._  
><em>Riza started to ran to her daughter. Suddenly, the Tricycle rolled down the hill. Riza and Roy screamed as a car slammed into the small girl. Riza and Roy ran down the hill to their daughter. The driver came out, cursing and apologizing. I raced down the hill, only to hear what was being said.<em>  
><em>"<strong>Joey! Why did you hit my daughter?<strong>" Roy yelled._  
><em>Riza suddenly screamed.<em>  
><em>"<strong>Roy! Roy! She's dead!<strong>" Riza cried._  
><em>Roy froze, the slugged the man in the jaw. Riza picked up her daughter and Roy accompanied her to the house.<em>  
><em>"<strong>This is all my fault, i told her she could show you that she can ride big circles<strong>" Hawkeye cried._  
><em>Roy moved the hair from his daughter's face and i walked beside them. My younger self's face looked completely terrified, and it was stuck that way. Suddenly, we where in a room on the upper floor. I watched as the small child was laid on a transmutation circle. A panther lay in a cage. Once the circle was activated, the panther roared and was sucked into my younger body. I watched as<em>  
><em>The panther got sucked into my younger body. The child stirred and looked at Riza.<em>  
><em>"<strong>Who are you?<strong>" She asked._

~End Knockout dream~

"Erica, Can you hear me?" Asked Roy.  
>I opened my eyes and looked at Roy.<br>The words drooled from my mouth, nice and quiet "D-daddy"  
>Roy looked surprised. I coughed and sat up.<br>"That was so weird" I sighed.  
>Roy helped me up. When i let go, a short flame flashed. I tilted my head and shook my head.<br>"I s-should go to bed" I mumbled.  
>I ran into my room and body slammed the bed, crawling under the covers.<p> 


End file.
